


poor grammar

by lysanderwarrior



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Intoxication, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Smut, Starts out as crack but gets more serious, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanderwarrior/pseuds/lysanderwarrior
Summary: Tsukishima is drunk and he definitely doesn't like Akaashi and he definitely isn't texting him right now.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	poor grammar

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for Haikyuu!! and it's a smut and about a rarepair, wow. Don't know whether to be proud or disappointed. Anyways, I hope you enjoy although this was not planned at all and might seem out of character because they're drunk lol
> 
> The title is misleading as there is barely any poor grammar here even though they are drunk and I apologize for that.

_This life is punctuated like a texting session_

_Between two overheated, insecure teens_

Tsukishima gets back to his room from the party after two am. The plan was to leave at 11 and no later than that, but, well, things escalated. Things being the irritating party host Oikawa challenging him to a drinking contest to _‘loosen him up’_ , and hell, Tsukishima wasn’t about to let someone like _Oikawa_ make fun of him let alone was he going to lose to someone like him _._ He did lose, but that isn’t the point. The point is that he was now wasted and Yamaguchi had disappeared somewhere so he had to stumble back to their shared room all alone.

Tsukishima falls back on his bed, his brain spinning as he hits the mattress. There’s a single desk lamp on, turned to point at the ceiling above his bed and the light happens to look especially orange tonight.

Tsukishima usually isn’t much of a drinker (he has regrets), but his pride got the better of him this time. He had finished his last shot like a second after Oikawa so he actually got more cheers than the actual winner, everyone there knowing that he never drank. Oikawa had gotten upset and marched to his bedroom, banishing the poor souls who had been sitting on his bed.

One of those poor souls was Akaashi, who then entered the living room with a hand pressed against his temple. Bokuto grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him to congratulate Tsukishima as well, which he did, which made Tsukishima blush a bit since it wasn’t too often that he saw Akaashi smile.

Ah, yeah, Akaashi. Him and Tsukishima are in a few classes together and have gotten to know each other through them, often partnering up or spending time studying together. That is when Bokuto doesn’t butt in, and it isn’t really butting in since he is best friends with Akaashi and possibly something more if you believe the rumors, but Tsukishima fucking hates Bokuto.

Hate is a strong word but again, Tsukishima is wasted.

They had spent a few hours chatting at the party, Akaashi and him, as he helped the former with his headache, before Bokuto ran in with even more shots and drinks and then there was beer pong and karaoke and when Bokuto was drunk enough that he was practically living on Akaashi’s lap, Tsukishima had to leave to avoid throwing up.

Tsukishima raises his arm in the air, bringing his bicep to his nose. He’s not sentimental or anything, he’s just drunk, and that’s where Akaashi had grabbed him when they were singing karaoke together (a duet) and of course Tsukishima can’t smell him anymore but he does remember the boy smelling like lime from when they were bent over a kitchen counter with their shoulders brushing, so close to each other, searching for something for Akaashi’s headache from Oikawa and his roommates’ medicine cabinet. They didn’t find anything in there, but one of the roommates, Iwaizumi, gave him a pill when they asked. Iwaizumi is a trustworthy guy and had hidden all the pills so none of the partygoers could, you know, go overboard on his watch, so you didn’t need to worry about him offering others drugs or anything.

They sat on the couch until Akaashi’s headache went away, him leaning against Tsukishima and emitting that fresh scent of lime. On a second thought, it could’ve been all the drinks on the coffee table, but Tsukishima imagines Akaashi smells just as nice.

“I should call him,” he mutters, finally letting his unusually heavy-feeling arm fall back down. He doesn’t know what he’d say to Akaashi, but he just knows that he wants to call him. Hear his voice. Sense his presence, or some other normal stuff acquaintances feel towards one another.

Tsukishima rolls to his side, grabbing his phone from the side table and unlocking it. The light blinds him enough to apparently make him forget that he was supposed to call the boy, so instead he pulls up their texts. 

Neither of them are big texters, but sometimes they send each other funny remarks or notices during class, and sometimes they say good night to each other, and sometimes they have a meme-sending-competition though both of them claim that they don’t care about memes, and sometimes they fall asleep texting each other, and yeah, they might be bigger texters than what they insist they are. 

Tsukishima hates sending texts, he always gets anxious about his spelling or how the other will respond or other shit he’d never admit outloud to anyone but Akaashi during their nightly texts or talks on the phone or that one sleepover they had once with Bokuto where Bokuto ended up falling asleep at 10 pm and left the other two alone to watch movies until 4 am while discussing life, but right now he doesn’t feel a hint of nervousness.

_‘Heyyy’,_ he types. And sends. He hopes Akaashi already left the party as it feels like he’s been lying on his bed for hours, reminiscing about some random guy from his college that he definitely doesn’t care a bit about.

Akaashi always takes exactly three minutes to respond at first, but after that he’ll respond in a second. So, Tsukishima stares at the clock on his phone with his eyes slowly crossing behind his glasses, but indeed, at 2:47 am, he gets a notification from Akaashi and perks back up to his full consciousness.

_‘Hiiii’_

He sounds _so_ drunk.

_‘Are you drubb’,_ he replies, but realizes that he’s not some lame fifteen year old who sneaked to his parents’ liquor cabinet and got wasted with two glasses of some bitter and disgusting liquid anymore, and mans up. He types again, paying full attention. _‘Drunk?*’_

_‘No, was just copying you.’_ Akaashi texts back, and Tsukishima can see the smirk through the device. Soon another message pops up. _‘Actually nevermind, I am kind of drunk.’_

_‘What are you doing’,_ he sends back, and although his spelling improved, Tsukishima can feel how his actions are influenced by his intoxication. He’d never be this active in a conversation when sober. At least he doesn’t think so. Akaashi could be an exception.

_‘Talking to you. I left the party after you and now I’m just dying in bed ig’_

_‘Don’t die haha you’re so sexy’_

Tsukishima slaps himself in the face. Like literally, letting his phone drop next to him. He meant it as a joke but _oh my god,_ coming from him it doesn’t sound like a joke. He’s not even sure of how dry this joke is. He doesn’t even think that Akaashi is sexy. He’s pretty sure he’s never thought of anything as sexy before, he just knows that he likes looking at Akaashi more than anything else, but that doesn’t fit the definition of sexy, does it?

Sighing, Tsukishima pulls up his browser and types ‘sexy meaning’ into the search engine. How lame of him. The response reads ‘sexually attractive or exciting’, and Tsukishima types ‘sexually atractive meaning’ into the search bar. After reading for a while, he just assumes that you’d get a boner for something you’d find sexy or hot. And thankfully, he has never gotten a boner for Akaash-

The events of rush week right at the beginning of the school year slip back into his mind, and Tsukishima slaps himself again.

Quickly, he moves back to his texts with Akaashi, just to see that Akaashi has already replied.

_‘You’re one to talk.’_

Oh God. Is this for real? Is _the_ Keiji Akaashi, Tsukishima’s friend, flirting with him while they’re both drunk? Did Tsukishima hit his head while stumbling back to his dorm or is this happening for real? 

Or that’s what that the _lame_ sober Kei Tsukishima would think, but his newfound courage makes him smirk. Fuck it. Time to come clean about what happened at rush week.

_‘Do you wanna hear something’_

_‘Go ahead.’_

Tsukishima rolls onto his stomach, because holding his phone where he can see it is proving to be a harder task than expected, as he continues to type this embarrassing story out in the open for the first time ever. He never even told Yamaguchi about it, and Yamaguchi knew everything about him.

_‘During rush week Kageyama and Hinata dragged Yamsguchi and me into one of the dumb frat parties and you were there and that was the first time I saw you and I think I thought you were one of the members and I seriously considered trying to join just so I could get the chance to speak to you and I got really drunk and you came to check up on me at one point and you were so close and you were so nicelooking that I kinda got hard and had to uhhhhhh go jerk off in the bathroom and uh yeah’_

He doesn’t even read the message over before sending it - he doesn’t dare - and just prays for the best. What that best is, he has no idea, but either this will encourage Akaashi to flirt with him more or it will make him leave Tsukishima on read, and thinking back on it, there’s a clear _best_ option here. Tsukishima holds his breath, waiting patiently for Akaashi to respond as he presses his hips against the mattress as recalling everything had more effects on him than just embarrassment.

The reply comes back sooner than a sober Tsukishima would believe.

_‘Do *you* want to hear something?’_

He swallows. He nods. He realizes that Akaashi cannot see his nod and quickly texts back a _‘Yeah’._

_‘During rush week I saw this cute freshman with glasses come to one of the parties that I was attending and I wanted to approach him but by the time I got the courage, he was really drunk and I didn’t want to take advantage of him so I just checked up on him and he was really bratty but really cute and later that night I jerked off to the thought of what him and I could do together.’_

Tsukishima blinks rather slowly before typing out a _‘That escalated quickly’_ in a rush to make the conversation move faster. He’s holding his breath again.

_‘Do you know how slow these months have felt when I had no idea if you even liked guys?’_ Akaashi responds.

A small part in his brain, probably the sober part, yells at him that Kei Tsukishima _definitely_ doesn’t like guys, but it’s sober for a reason as clearly the only time he has any balls is when he’s drunk and horny. 

He likes Akaashi. He has liked him for long and not even just because he’s so very hot. He’s glad they became friends first, because reducing someone as amazing as Akaashi to a drunken hookup at a frat party with Tsukishima whispering ‘no homo’ every other second would’ve been the biggest mistake of his life (he experiences the after-effects of this phenomenon firsthand every single day when he’s left alone with Hinata and Kageyama. He almost feels bad for them at this point). He likes Akaashi so fucking much he that his sober-self would be jealous and call him lame for having these feelings.

_‘I like you’,_ Tsukishima types out, just to let Akaashi know for a fact.

Akaashi replies faster than lightning, and Tsukishima is glad he does.

_‘I like you too. I like you so much.’_

Tsukishima gets such a rush of euphoria that he whisper-shouts into his pillow and kicks his legs in the air, hitting them against his mattress over and over again like he’s a high school girl, and feels absolutely no shame for it. When he looks back up and straightens his glasses on his face, Akaashi has sent another message.

_‘I wish I was there.’_

_‘What would you do if you were?’_ Tsukishima says, not even sure of what he’d reply if he got the response he wanted.

_‘What we didn’t do during rush week.’_

_‘If you want to, obviously.’_ Akaashi adds and Tsukishima smiles just a little because Akaashi’s so dumb because who _wouldn’t_ want to go to the ends of the Earth with him.

He responds, confident as a certain presence in his jeans is more present and willing to participate than ever before: _‘Oh, I’d want to. You should know just how much.’_

When Akaashi replies with _‘Can I see?’,_ his confidence breaks because surely Akaashi isn’t asking him for a dick pic right now, at 3:12 am, when they’re both drunk and just confessed their feelings to each other and surely Tsukishima isn’t rolling over on his back and unbuttoning and zipping down his jeans right now to pull his boner out of its confinements.

He sighs as he wraps his hand around himself, stroking himself to the thought of Akaashi just at the other end of the hallway, hard at the thought of Tsukishima, and soon he himself is harder than he’s probably ever been. Not that you needed much effort for that, but the effect of Akaashi is still unbelievable.

As he snaps the photo of his dick in his hand, he takes a second to consider what consequences sending this could cause. He cannot come up with any so that must mean that he’s either very stupid or very drunk, but he still sends the picture. Tsukishima doesn’t exactly like looking at his own junk, but he guesses that it is pretty impressive if someone in some case was into seeing it.

Instead of replying with whatever one could reply with in this situation, Tsukishima receives a matching picture to his own, and although he just claimed that he doesn’t like looking at dicks, Akaashi’s must’ve been the prettiest one he had ever seen and he hated himself for even admitting that. Akaashi was big, probably not as big as Tsukishima (late night sleepovers with Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama had proved that he was out of the standard league, not that he could brag about that without feeling gross), but he was hard and curved upwards a bit and he was rather smooth as well and Tsukishima wouldn’t have minded having him in his mouth.

As it’s his turn to respond even though he knows that Akaashi is the less awkward of the two of them and would say something if too much time passed, Tsukishima sends out a single word text: _‘Pretty’._

Akaashi soon responds. 

_‘And hard.’_

_‘For you’,_ he adds.

Tsukishima gulps as he still can barely believe this, but his grip on his dick tightens. Having his first sexual experience with another person over text wasn’t really his preferred way of doing it, but oh boy did it feel good. He lets go for a second, just to lick his palm and grab his cock again, making it easier to stroke. A second later he regrets it because he just touched his tongue with something that had touched his dick, but he just swallows and tries to forget.

His ability to type just worsened quite a bit with him masturbating at the same time and all, but he still manages to reply before Akaashi gets the chance to think he’s having second thoughts.

_‘Currently jerking off’_

_‘For you.’_

It’s crazy that only the thought of Akaashi can get him going like this when almost nothing else has made him feel this way ever before. Imagining doing something else to some other girl or some other guy has always felt impossible and stupid to Tsukishima, but now he can vividly see himself kneeling between Akaashi’s spread legs and taking all of him in his mouth, making Akaashi’s eyes roll back in his skull. Hell, he can even imagine doing it in front of Bokuto, showing him who’s really closer to Akaashi. Who’s making him feel good. Who’s making him moan. 

And that’s exactly what Tsukishima holds back as he wipes his finger over an especially sensitive spot on his shaft and wakes up from his fantasy, already feeling heat build up in his lower stomach. His eyes turn back to his phone. There are two new messages from Akaashi.

_‘You’re adorable’_

_‘If I was there… what would you want me to do to you?’_

Mentioning how possessive he got all of a sudden and especially mentioning Bokuto would definitely ruin the mood, so Tsukishima types out the next best thing that he does not think through at all.

_‘I’d want you inside me’_

He’d definitely slap himself if any of his hands were free right now, but instead Tsukishima has to actually think his text through in his drunken haze and realize that he actually wouldn’t mind having Akaashi inside of him right now. It’d hurt a bit, probably, but there’s actually nothing else he wants more right now. He wants Akaashi to be right there, in his room, above him.

_‘Holys hit’_

_‘That’s hot’_

_‘I’d like to take you against the wall. I’d want you to desperately hold onto me as I fuck you’_

Tsukishima didn’t expect Akaashi to get so straightforward but his words went straight to his dick. As he reads the last text, his breath gets caught in his throat while he’s sliding his thumb over the tip of his cock, spreading precum around it. He accidentally hits the slit, making him thrust his hips into his fist.

Akaashi’s very strong so Tsukishima has no doubt he could pick all of Tsukishima’s long limbs up if he wanted to. He also has no doubt that he absolutely would let him. He knows that Akaashi could make him feel so fucking good, way better than he can do with just his own hand around his dick. Thinking about Akaashi thrusting inside of him with his perfect dick and his perfect arms holding him up with his perfect lips against his neck makes Tsukishima’s hand feel like nothing. This isn’t enough anymore.

Fuck. _Who is he_ and what happened to the normal, sober Kei Tsukishima?

Tsukishima scrambles back on his stomach, his dick brushing roughly against the covers and making him groan against his pillow. He reaches for the drawers on his bedside table, looking for anything that could work as lube. He’s not surprised when he doesn’t find anything as he doesn’t exactly do skincare right before bed or masturbate on a daily basis, although now he wishes he did. Not being prepared means that he has two options. Either he raids Yamaguchi’s stuff on the other side of the room and stops the amazing friction his bedspread is giving his cock right now, or… he uses his spit.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, and good god, Tsukishima is desperate.

He kicks his jeans and boxers off his legs, leaving him with his knees pressing into the mattress and his bare ass in the air. He slips two fingers inside his mouth, tasting something salty and overbearing on his tongue. _Gross,_ Tsukishima thinks as he continues to coat his fingers in his own saliva. He feels dirty yet at the same time he doesn’t really give a fuck.

Pulling his fingers out, he watches for a second as the strings of saliva break off between his fingers and his lips. Quickly, before he can back off and also because he wants to see if he has a new message from Akaashi, he forces his arm to his ass. He spreads his legs to make it easier, and shivers when his cold fingers touch his entrance. Suddenly a feeling of uncertainty takes over him, and he really wishes that Akaashi was there. Not even because he’s horny, but because he’s nervous and Akaashi’s presence would calm him down.

Tsukishima is forced to lean down against his pillow to text Akaashi with his other hand that isn’t currently circling his asshole. 

_‘I hate you, I’m about to finger myself in the ass because of you’,_ he says, forcing himself to start pushing one finger in. It hurts pretty bad and he really doesn’t enjoy the feeling of his own insides, but he pushes his finger in nevertheless.

_‘I thought you left me on read for a second’,_ Akaashi replies quickly, like he was waiting for a response. He probably was. _‘Have you done it before?’_

_‘No’_

_‘Want some motivation?’_

_‘Yeah’_

_‘Please’,_ Tsukishima adds for a reason he doesn’t know. He manages to slip his finger all the way in while grumbling into his pillow in unease. As he waits for Akaashi, he pulls one of his pillows beneath him, between his legs, so he can at least get some kind of friction for his dick while enduring this. He starts easing his second finger in, which burns but he’s already getting kind of used to it.

Soon he gets another picture. It’s Akaashi, of course, but it’s a shot from the same level as his dick, aimed up at his face. You can see his dick, still standing hard and pretty like before, and a trail of cum on his toned chest. Tsukishima traces his eyes up to Akaashi’s face. His expression is almost like his usual, teasing smirk but his mouth is busy licking something off his fingers and- _oh._ It’s his cum. Akaashi’s licking cum off his fingers and Tsukishima shouldn’t find that as attractive as he does.

_‘You came already?’_ he asks while exploring the inside of his ass. He’s softly thrusting against the pillow to maintain his erection, because he doesn’t have a clue what he’s doing with his fingers and pain isn’t really a turn-on and also because oh god, Akaashi is hot. Tsukishima has found the new definition for sexy.

_‘Couldn’t help it.’_ Akaashi responds, _‘The thought of you is overpowering.’_

Tsukishima groans against his pillow. He clicks on the picture again, looking at the seductive look in Akaashi’s eyes. He can’t believe someone can look so good after they just came. He can’t believe he hasn’t run to Akaashi’s room yet. He can’t believe he’s relaxing around his fingers just by looking at Akaashi’s face.

_‘I’d rather make you cum instead, though’,_ pops into view on the top of his screen and Tsukishima whines just at the thought.

Given how much it hurt just to get two fingers inside of him, he can tell that it’d be quite the struggle to get Akaashi’s dick in there without breaking into tears or something. But then again… isn’t that kind of exactly what Tsukishima wants? For Akaashi to pound him so hard he screams? For them to be connected by every bit of skin even if usually he’d find the thought of that gross? For them to break his damn bed while Tsukishima hangs onto him and cries because he’s sure it would feel _that_ good. He wishes it was Akaashi’s fingers inside him, because his fingers are so long and he’s probably so good at using them and he would surely find some kind of magic spot that would actually make Tsukishima feel something other than-

Tsukishima’s fingers brush against some kind of magic spot and he whimpers into his pillow.

  
  


_‘Your motivation helped’,_ he informs Akaashi as he hits his fingers against that same spot again and thrusts against his pillow that’s pretty much enveloping his cock right now. His glasses are crooked on his face and he can’t believe he actually feels good from this, he’s almost seeing stars every time he hits the spot. He wants more, more of this good feeling and more of Akaashi. He starts pushing in a third finger, which had gotten kind of wet in the process but still feels rough against his insides.

Akaashi’s answer and indirect request comes in a flash: _‘I wish I were there to see you right now.’_

Tsukishima holds back a moan as his hips do an especially rough thrust and _oh god_ he really wishes Akaashi was there. He tries to grab his phone properly and raise it so his camera sees both half of his face - which is red and absolutely wrecked and he would never look into the mirror again if he was sober - and the fingers that are by now pumping aggressively in and out of his ass, stretching him out though his main point is just to hit his prostate again and again and again. Tsukishima’s shirt has ridden up just enough to expose his shoulder blades and the pillow between his legs. His hand fumbles over the screen and when he hits the button to take the photo, it starts recording instead. Instead of stopping and taking an actual picture, Tsukishima thrusts his fingers roughly inside of him, hitting the spot just right and making him cry out against his pillow.

“Ahh, _Akaashi!”_ he groans and his hand is trembling from holding his phone up so high and he’s ramming his fingers in and out really hard by now, even if his ass is still burning a bit from the third finger, and his thighs are trembling as well, holding his weight up barely and barely as he basically grinds against the pillow and Tsukishima can feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes because it really does feel _that_ good. 

Something’s building up in his stomach and he forces himself to raise his face from the pillow for Akaashi to see on the video, his bottom lip trembling as well because he’s never felt quite like this and he just imagines Akaashi behind him, fucking him fast and hard and pumping his dick so good that he can’t believe this state of ecstasy can be humanly possible and then he’s moaning out Akaashi’s name and coming on his pillow, hard.

Panting, he ends the video and lets his hips fall down against his mattress, his cock still spurting out semen against his pillowcase. He catches his breath with his head pressed in the pillow, feeling heat emanate from his face against the fabric. He can’t believe that just happened, Tsukishima thinks as he sends Akaashi the video without even watching it because now that he’s coming down from his high, he feels kind of dirty and knows that he would grimace and delete it if he did.

But he doesn’t regret it at all.

If he could, he would run to the other end of the hall, to Akaashi’s room right this second.

Instead, he removes his fingers from his ass and wipes them on the already destroyed pillow before sitting up and removing his shirt as well. He didn’t expect to get so sweaty or his muscles to feel so sore so soon, but for a change, he doesn’t actually mind it.

Tsukishima picks up his phone, suddenly aware of how dizzy he had felt before he got so horny over Akaashi. He has to lie down, on his back, as he checks their conversation.

_‘Wow.’_

_‘That was so amazing’_

_‘You’re amazing, Kei’_

_‘I’m out of words’_

Ignoring how the compliments insist on making him smile, Tsukishima does his best to keep calm. _‘I just came, it’s not a big deal’,_ he replies.

_‘You called my name… that was really hot’_

_‘I came just looking at you.’_

And, like a teenage girl yet again, Tsukishima pulls his knees to his chest and hugs them, blushing red like a tomato. He considers what to do for a second before pressing the call button at the top of their conversation. He presses the phone to his ear and waits.

“Hi,” Akaashi replies in less than two seconds. He sounds short of breath. “Didn’t know you missed me this bad.”

“Shut up,” Tsukishima groans but shuts his mouth the second he realizes how ragged his voice sounds as well. “Nevermind. I’ll be the one shutting up. Forever.”

“I think you sound great,” the other boy chuckles, “So… that just happened.”

“Yeah. And we’re both drunk.”

“Yeah.”

“We can… you know, forget it. If you want,” Tsukishima says as he scratches the back of his head. He does not want to forget this. There’s never been anything he’s wanted to remember more in his life and he’s scared that his intoxication will make him forget in the morning.

There’s some noise from Akaashi’s end, lasting longer than the boy would usually take responding, before he finally responds. “No, I don’t think that’s necessary.”

Tsukishima takes his time thinking about Akaashi’s words and is about to say something when he hears a loud knock at his door. And he’s completely naked.

“Fuck.”

“No need to put on clothes,” Akaashi says, and Tsukishima hears the voice from outside the door. His eyes widen just for a second, before he quickly gets up and pulls his old underwear on, head spinning from standing up too fast, but he still hurries to the door and pulls it open.

Akaashi’s standing on the other side in a t-shirt and boxers and he’s thankfully just as flushed as Tsukishima.

“I thought that I’d come over for a sleepover,” he mumbles, before breaking into a grin over his own choice of words.

“Okay,” Tsukishima states a few seconds before actually stepping away from the door to let Akaashi in. He’s mildly aware that this is Akaashi’s first time seeing him in nothing but his underwear and normally he’d be self-conscious but right now he just wants to be with Akaashi. “Make yourself at home.”

The boy walks in, still catching his breath and Tsukishima notices that his shirt is on backwards as the tag sticks out from the back. He’s not wearing any socks or shoes either and _everyone_ knows how dirty the hallway floor is.

“Did you run over here?”

Akaashi has sat down by now, and was just eyeing the pillow Tsukishima didn’t get the chance to burn yet, when he turns to look at him. His cheeks are red. “I wanted to see you.”

This comment sends Tsukishima blushing even when the two of them just came while texting each other less than five minutes ago. He blushes even though it was already clarified that they like each other. Christ, he was sappy. An hour ago he called Akaashi an acquaintance, yet here he is now, sitting down next to him on his bed in nothing but his boxers and looking him in the eye.

“You can see me now.”

“Yeah,” Akaashi smiles gently. His hand touches Tsukishima’s cheek and Tsukishima didn’t know it was possible to turn even redder than he already was. He leans into the touch instead of pulling away. “Can I kiss you?”

“...Yeah.”

Akaashi’s hand slides to cup his cheek properly before he leans in, and Tsukishima has never kissed anyone before but he doesn’t feel a bit insecure with Akaashi; instead he leans in as well and connects their lips together in a soft, a tad sweaty touch. It lasts for a while and he can sense how tired both of them are from what just went down before, giving their last bit of strength to just do this; to just touch each other. Their mouths part ways and Tsukishima smiles when their eyes meet again.

He doesn’t know what will happen in the morning, but he’s really glad he got drunk tonight.


End file.
